


Time to relax

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fun, Relax - Freeform, not so platonic, only friends?, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Opal and Green are back together after opal's return from the human world. Perfect time to fool around.
Relationships: Achamo | Torchic/Chicorita | Chikorita
Kudos: 2





	Time to relax

Being back in the Pokemon world was amazing. She never thought she'd ever return. But, here she was. Relaxing in her home/Rescue Base. She's not gonna question how. There's no reason for it. Ok, maybe one thing. Having no damn arms as a Torchic!

Her friend, Chikorita named Green, mumbled something in her dream. She came early to visit Opal the Torchic, her friend and rescue partner but fell asleep soon after. So Opal let her sleep on the bed near the fireplace. The fire Pokemon extinguished the fire so her friend wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

'She's a heavy sleeper' Opal thought as Green didn't even budge when she dropped a plate on the floor. She too was tired but refused to lay next to her friend. She wanted Green to rest properly. Besides, Green was taking a whole bed which meant she'd kick Opal off of it. No, thank you.

"Opal... back... Pokemon..." Green snored.

Opal smiled at that and returned to reading the paper. Pelipper was kind enough to deliver a magazine with fire moves so Opal could learn something new. She scratched her head with her leg as this one move was very hard to even memorize. Well, maybe not for other Pokemon but she had a problem with it. Fire Dance. What a strange name. But it was fairly powerful. Spin while using Flamethrower then step back and fire away. If stepping back is not possible then spin and use Flame Burst. Oh boy...

"Opal, no!" Green cried as she jumped from the bed. Torchic instantly knew what was the cause. Green was still having, in her opinions, nightmares of Opal leaving her and their friends again and Opal felt sorry for her. She wished she could stop those dreams but she was powerful at that matter.

She approached Green and patted her on the shoulder, letting her know it was just a dream and she was here.

"Opal..." Green's eyes watered and she nuzzled into her friend. Opal placed her head on top of Green's. She let her listen to her slow heartbeat, thinking, maybe this will calm her down.

"I'm not going anywhere" Opal smiled "Our Rescue Team can't be called a team if I'm not here, right?" She hoped this half-joke would cheer her up. And it did. Green immediately jumped from her spot, causing Opal to fall, and dragging the poor Torchic out to the open.

Opal knew she shouldn't ask but damn it she was curious "Where on earth are you taking me?!" the fire Pokemon wiggled her legs in an attempt to break free. To no avail.

Green's eyes had a playful glimpse in them. She tightened her hold on Opal with her vine. Whatever she was up to it was going to be either crazy or crazier. One of those.

Pokemon in the Pokemon Square were giving them a funny look as poor Torchic was pulled by her grass friend to the beach.

The sea was exceptionally calm. The waves were very small, several Pokemon were playing near the shore or sunbathing.

The sand was very warm but Opal didn't mind that. Perks of being a fire type. She wondered how Green was feeling the sand. Was it hotter for her? Bearable? Then again, she withstood Mt.Blaze itself so what warm sand could do to her? Tickle her?

"Off you go!" Opal's thoughts were rudely stopped by Green throwing her into the shallow part in the ocean.

"Cold!" Torchic jumped a few feet above the water, legs flailing widely "Cold! Cold! Cold!"

Meanwhile, Green was sitting on the sand, laughing her lungs out "Chill out, Opal!" She snickered at the face her friend gave her "It's a beautiful day! Shame to waste it indoors!"

Opal tried to wave her legs like wings but only ended up splashing into the water again. Using Flame Wheel she surrounded herself with it to warm the salty water. That earned her "No time to fart, Opal!" from Green.

The young rescuer lowered herself so that only her eyes and the top of her head were visible, water boiling around her.

She cherished Green with all her being but sometimes she wanted to knock her block off. But seeing her smile and laugh like that... she couldn't stay mad at her. Opal smiled. She stood up and nodded for Green to join her. She didn't wait long as Chikorita was near her by mere seconds. Was she truly only a grass type?

"Ok, so... what game are we gonna play? Tag? Wait, no... you can't swim well... how about... no... maybe... Oh, I know! Volleyball" she made a small ball with her leaves "C'mon, Opal!" Her friend barely reacted when the green ball was hurled at her.

"Woah!" Opal barely reacted but managed to bounce the ball back.

Some Pokemon believed she was mute but that was far from true. She just wasn't much of a talker. She just preferred to talk to Green. That's all.

Chikorita jumped high and bounced the ball to Torchic who kicked it. The ball landed a little away from Green, scoring a point for fire Pokemon. Brown vines grasped at the ball. Judging by Green's determined eyes, Opal was in trouble. Despite that, she took a fighting stance and grinned at her friend. Ready or not, here comes Opal the Torchic!

She threw the ball with enough force to make it break the wood. Opal screamed and dodged but it managed ruffled her feathers.

"Score for me!" Green stuck her tongue at her.

The fire Pokemon resurfaced with wide eyes. Note to self, let Green win every damn game.

She nodded at her before nudging the toy with her beak and tossing it at her pal who quickly tossed it back at her. They played like that for a good few minutes until Opal decided it was time to relax on the warm sand. Green agreed without a protest.

Opal lied down, sighing as the warmth made her feel less cold. As a human, she didn't have such a problem. She wouldn't get so cold so easily. That was one of a few aspects she was missing. And arms. That too and most of all.

Green nuzzled to her, making Opal feel even warmer. Not that she minded but it made her wonder whether it was platonic or not. Her friend was super cuddly lately and blushing each time Opal told her a compliment. Either she was very oblivious or something was going on. Suddenly Green began to tuck on her feathers, giggling when one tickled her nose.

The fire Pokemon was about to say something but decided against it. Her laugh was so melodic... wait, what?

"So soft" Green whispered.

That. That's what. Oh boy...

"They are?" Opal questioned. Her fellow rescuer nodded "Then feel free to nuzzle more" ain't that a good excuse to cuddle more. But to who? Friend? She felt they've crossed that line but when? Probably when Opal returned to the world of Pokemon. After begging spirits to let her, that is. And she never regretted that decision.

Chikorita lied her head on Opal's stomach. Eyes closed, expression content. She let out a relaxed sigh and Torchic knew she couldn't ask for more. This is where she belongs. With her friends and her partner, Green. And maybe soon someone more than a friend. She can think about that later. For now, she'll focus on enjoying Green's warm breath tickling her stomach.


End file.
